Shoot The Breeze
by Raisin Brand
Summary: Blu spy and Red snipers lives begin to get entangled. This was also written by ARoseInWonderland
1. Chapter 1

_Red. What a disgusting color._ _Blood. The rivalry of my team, undenied for ages. Probably will be undenied forever if we keep fighting like this. _

The BLU spy took a whiff of his cigarette and looked out the window. _Busy streets, busy people. Typical France these days. I miss when it was simple, but life being exciting doesn't hurt every once and a while. _He smirked to himself and put his cigarette out on his fancy receptacle that he bought at an auction twenty years ago. He stood up from his isolate chair and looked around the musky empty room. Without thinking about the bare house he was in, the spy departed from the wind silently deciding taking a week off work wasn't the brightest idea. It always gave him time, too much time. Time to reflect on things that should not be remembered. Memories that should not be embraced.

The streets were full of people, lots of faces, but none were familiar. The BLU spy honestly had not paid attention to the people of his home country for so long, he hasn't paid attention to many people at all actually. Except for him. But what was so different about the Aussie than everyone else?

_No you're on vacation. Don't think about work. Don't think about the past. _Spy always had a hard time dealing with things when he wasn't busy or when he was taking time to loathe on things that should not even be thought about. The man sighed and noticed a child dancing with a baguette. _The hell? _He made a disgusted noise and continued walking. _Must be happy it's not raining for once…_

It had already been four days spent in France and it had rained each and every day until today. _What kind of timing for rain… my week off. C'est des conneries! _

The smell of coffee roasting filled the RED snipers' nostrils as he woke up from a familiar voice.

"Aye dude you okay?" Scout was standing next to him looking a bit concerned but also a bit devilish

"Uh yeah mate. Just tired is all." He managed to utter, raising his head off the table he noticed he did not go back to the van last night, instead he passed out in the office. _Damn. Knew I shouldn't have accepted some of demo's scotch last night. _

RED scout walked away looking like he was full of pride, per usual. _Asshole. _Glancing around he noticed on the counter the coffee was perking and medic was pulling out mugs. _Since when does he make coffee? Bloody wanker always bothers us about drinking coffee and how its bad for our health…_

The RED medic turned around as if he sensed him thinking about the sniper.

"You're awake! Finally. I had to turn on this god forbidden machine by myself… everyone was complaining about no coffee. Tried to say it was bad but… everyone seems to be an ass without it." He stood straight and tall but his face hid how pissed he actually was

"Uh thanks I guess. I can do it from there doc."

"Ah yes thank you Herr sniper." He lingered for a moment before continuing "remember shots are today! Make sure you come and get it otherwise you'll actually die on that battlefield…" He lingered again before dismissing himself to his separate office

"Je voudrais un thé, s'il vous plaît"

"Oui, monsieur"

The BLU spy looked across the lake, clear blue water cluttered with various boats and love birds. _How sweet, having the time of their lives in the city of love. Won't last for long once they're back home._ He smirked to himself and noticed the waiter had brought his tea. _Mon dieu he's good at being silent…. unless I've just let my guard down… _He grasped the cup tightly, paying closer attention to the noises and movements around him. _No you're on vacation you can relax… _He relaxed his muscled and took a deep breath. Having to watch your back all the time was really a skill to master, not doing so could end your life. Change was hard, and thats why he planned to end his trip early and take a plane "home" tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold still schweinehund!" The RED medic held down the RED snipers arm on the table threatening a syringe

"God doc just get it over with!" sniper had already been sitting there for twenty minutes waiting for his shot

"Okay on the count of three… eine...zwei… "

A sudden pain shot through his arm and spread through his body, not surprising. _Thank god we only have to get these once every couple months. What is the purpose of them anyway? I know it has something to do with the regenerative factors of the battlefield but how does it work? _The sniper pondered for a second but shook the thought off. Doesn't really matter as long as hes getting paid.

"Okay you're done." The medic handed him a bandaid. Sniper grimaced and took the bandaid, his arm was bleeding. _Bloody doctor _

"Get on your way now I have more important work to attend to." he had already begun working on something else on the counter across from him, _that man never stops working_

The weather outside was hot and muggy. The RED sniper sat in his roost like a bird perched up above the rest of the world. He took a sip of coffee and repositioned his gun. The coffee was bitter and cold since it had been out for over two hours. Sniper usually didn't just leave coffee lying around, he would drink whatevers left in the pot straight, but today was different. He was out of it, hadn't landed a single headshot and only a couple body shots.

_There goes another one. Could've got em. _Groaning the RED sniper leaned back against the wall and looked around, he hadn't been in this spot in a while. It seemed different, a bit... off. Tending to usually notice differences specifically this was just strange to him, not being able to concentrate on what was different. He shook it off and gazed out the window, noticing a BLU pyro seeming to be waiting on someone. _Perfect_. Looking through the scope he readied his fingers and smirked.

With a quick movement of his hand the pyro was now a bloody body on the gravel. He reloaded his gun and readied himself for someone else to show up. More of each team slowly poured into battle but it turned into a messy strife. _Crack._ Quickly turning around the sniper pulled out his bushwaka. No one was behind him. _Must be a spy nearby… _Tossing a jar on the ground the room erupted with stench. Scowling realizing no one was in there with him the sniper headed down the latter and made his way back to the base. His team certainly did not need him today.

"Hey partner where you think you're goin'?" The RED engineer spoke from behind a dispenser

"I'm just goin' to get more coffee mate." Lying through his teeth sniper nodded to the engineer reassuringly

"Ah okay. Don't take to long… looks like we'll be out here for a while." He smiled and got back to work

Lying to the engineer had to be one of the most guilt tripping things for the RED sniper, he had always seemed closer to him than any other of his team mates. But he had a bad habit of isolating himself from everyone and everything. Being close to people always began to make him uncomfortable, enough to make him lose trust.

Opening the door to the base the sniper made sure to not be loud in case of being caught taking an early leave from fighting today. He made a quick stop to drink some coffee then went out to his van. The natural body odor of the RED sniper filled the air when the door creaked open. _Goddamn I need an air freshener, smells like straight up piss,_ closing the door behind him he tossed his rifle into the passenger seat and put the keys in the ignition. The vehicle started grudgingly and he was off. Since he had not ate anything he planned to go eat.

_A burger sounds nice right about now. Being in the middle of nowhere doesn't help though. Why in god's name did they decide this desert would be a good place to put one of our bases? Wankers. The weather is shitty too. _After he had been driving awhile, he came across a small restaurant with a large sign titled "Burger Joint Of The Wonder". _Sounds good enough… _

BLU spy had a hard time on his way back home, instead of actually buying a ticket he just snuck on with the luggage. Not the best idea for a man in a suit. He quickly got uncomfortable and restless. Reminded him of RED sniper. He always seemed like he was uncomfortable no matter where he was or who he was with. And being restless, for a man that sat in the same spot all day he sure became antsy when given the chance to fight, like a animal waiting to attack on its prey.

"Does shooting my teammates heads open satisfy you?" The BLU spy lingered in the corner watching the RED sniper smirking after every hit

"What?" he looked behind him "Get your stupid French arse out of here before i shoot you too" turning back to his gun he readjusted himself uneasily

"Are you quite sure about that?" the spy choose his words carefully not wanting to lose this opportunity to help him understand what goes on in the mind of a sniper

"About what" he continued to make shoots but none of them landed, his concentration was gone.

"About shooting me. You haven't even answered my question yet" still being cloaked he knew it would be okay to smirk

"I'm not tellin' you anything about me wanker." the man lowered his gun and looked around the room by the corners of his eyes, placing a hand on the handle of his bushwacka

"You already have, why are you afraid now?" the spy remained calm knowing the sniper would strike any second

"Why the hell would I not? you're apart of the enemy team. Everything I say could become…"

"Become what mon cher?" the words slipped off his tongue, he had done this thousands of times before. Fooling people to trust him just so he could betray them, he honestly did not want to do that this time. He was truly interested.

"Nothing. Get out of here." sniper lowered his voice and lifted his rifle again

"Mon cher, please. That would be rude" the spy uncloaked but kept one arm behind him just in case of an attack "We haven't finished our conversation" he smiled trying to seem trustworthy but he had stabbed this man in the back numerous times, literally, there was little chance of this conversation lasting much longer

"I don't like to finish conversations Frenchie." grunting, the sniper shot again, missing by five feet

"Are you always this bad at aiming?"

"You're stressing me out" he took his sunglasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose "either leave or I'll kill you." he stood up letting his rifle fall to the floor with a loud clunk

"the real question is why have you not already killed me?"

The two men shared a moment of silence their eyes not leaving each others gaze. The sniper was fed up with the spy's bullshit, but he didn't have a true reason to kill him. He wasn't posing a threat… at least not at the moment. They had spoken before, with knifes poised at each others necks. But what did they talk about during that? _Nothing. Simple things. The moment of trust was real but why. _

_This man does not understand a lot of things it seems. It might be best to leave it that way. _

The sound of footsteps reached spies ears and he cloaked himself again and snuck out of the hideaway leaving the sniper at a loss of words, also, a loss of thoughts.

Shaking himself back into the present the spy realized how hot it now was, taking off his jacket he searched for a fan or something. There was none. He suffered in the heat until they landed, just to find the desert just as hot.


	3. Chapter 3

The burgers were greasy and the fries were soggy but the sniper was not complaining. As long as it tasted good he didn't give two shits about the context of it. As soon as he had paid he noticed he had something in his pocket, once outside the restaurant he pulled it out.

_A knife. _

_A spy's knife. _

Grimacing at the memory he had retrieved the knife in, he climbed back into his van to drive until he decided to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the memory. They both could've killed each other, but instead the spy fled. _Should've slit his throat maybe I wouldn't feel so paranoid right now._

_Bloody spy is going to slip away before I kill him again ain't he… should've killed him last time too. At least when he slipped out of my reach he didn't kill me… wait. Why the fuck would he not kill me? _

As soon as the spy had disappeared the RED demo walked in

"Aye mate you okay? Engineer said he didn't look to good."

"Yeah yeah I'm fine just got my shots today" sniper said gesturing his arm

"Ah yeah i understand that. Well I got some extra scrumpy if ya need it mate. Just say the word and I got ya covered." He laughed raising a bottle of whiskey to his lips

_Drunk bastard's never without a bottle. Can't judge him though. I've been like that in the past. _Sniper turned back around and cocked his rifle.

"Well I guess I'll leave ya to it mate." Demos words began to run into each other as he became more tipsy. He stumbled out of the room noisily and made his way back into the battle. Sniper watched him leave then returned to his gun, but something glistened in the corner of his eye. Looking down he noticed the blade sitting by his feet, the one that threatened his life only a couple minutes ago. It was light, surprising for such a deadly blade. The RED sniper examined it for a second then stuffed it in his pocket without another thought.

"C'est embêtant" The BLU spy loosened his tie and opened the door to the base. The door slammed behind him loudly, an echo followed that went throughout the building. He was alone. _Good, it'll appear as if I did not come back early as long as i get my business done before anyone shows up._ Glancing at his watch he made his way towards his office, more like a hallway. He had pretty much that whole wing to himself. _Noon. I should have enough time to look through things and get out. _

The BLU spy flicked on the light and looked around, as usual his office was just piles and piles of papers. This always happened when he took a leave. He doesn't even use his office, its basically just a trash bin in the form of a room. He looked over the papers in search of anything new, but they were all old. They had all already been taken care of, ignored, or simply tossed to the side. _Clear to go home I suppose…_ Looking around he noticed someone had been in the room while he was gone. Stacks were knocked over, there were random boxes askew throughout the room instead of the neat piles he left them in.

_Someone must've been looking for something. I can't do anything about it right now I'm suppose to be at home… _The spy groaned and left the room, growing increasingly apprehensive about who was looking through his information. _Should've burned those papers when I had the chance…. I can't let people know my files, my secrets. _He didn't even know why he had all those papers. Most of them were contracts so it shouldn't matter. He pondered on the thoughts and memories of what papers he had stored there. _Was there something I didn't look over? _Rushing back into the room he began to panic at this strange absence of memories.

The BLU spy tortured himself trying to figure out was was hidden beyond the papers, searching frantically for any minute detail he may had missed. Nothing. Everything was clean of specific information. But something was missing, a missing link, what was it? He pulled out his cigarette case and started to smoke, letting his mind unwind a bit.

Looking down at his lighter an idea emerged in his mind. _I could burn them. Forget about it. They won't find what they're looking for. There's nothing. If there was… I would remember. _Flicking the lighter off the tip of his finger with the flame live, the room burst into flames. The spy strolled out of the base leaving his mess behind.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Knife

Sunlight streamed into snipers van, gleaming off the jars of his own excrement. A soft breeze rustled the worn out curtains sending a chill throughout the van. The RED sniper groaned and rolled himself out of bed, slipping on his watch he noticed he had woke up on time for once. Smiling at this small accomplishment he reached for his pants that he had thrown askew the night before. After slipping them on he started prepping to make coffee, there wasn't much prepping involved since he drank it straight.

The RED sniper gritted his teeth as his left foot suddenly became numb, looking down he noticed the blood streaming out. Falling backwards from the sharp pain he caught himself on the counter and lowered his body to the ground. He bent his knee to reach his foot causing blood to get all over his pants, _piss._ He grabbed the nearest piece of cloth and forced it on the bottom of his foot, attempting to block out the surging pain, he closed his eyes and clenched his hand around his foot.

Feeling his foot throbbing with blood dripping onto his hand he opened his eyes and reached for his roll of duct tape. Biting the strand he unrolled it and began to bind his foot and the cloth, that he now realized was a shirt, together. The pain began to become numbness again he leaned forward to find the knife on the floor. _Damn spy, causing trouble when he isn't even here. _The sniper grimaced at the thought of the asshole that spy is.

He began to stand up, hissing and grinding his teeth from the pain, he almost fell over once again, but caught himself on the wall. He threw open the back door and stumbled to the driver's door knowing he had to go see the doctor, again. Putting the keys in the ignition he flicked the van on and went on his way to the base.

Nightmares. Spy had them, every night practically, getting worse each and every time. The RED spy sat up and rubbed his temples, _there is no possibility of me sleeping anymore tonight… _He sighed and looked at his clock _1:30, great. _Instead of laying back down he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a whiff he admired the moon, it was full and looked like a painting. Clouds grazed the sky making it perfect.

_If only I could share this view with someone special, un amoureux. _His mind drifted off quickly forgetting the nightmare. His mind flooded with thoughts of past lovers, one night stands, and the most serious of relationships. Then his mind pondered on the thought of her. The woman who would do anything for him, loved him, and truly believed they were perfect. And now she was gone, she left. But why?

The man found himself isolated quite often, but by now he almost preferred it. _Comes with the job… but it is not just being a spy. It is being a mercenary. _He took a whiff of his cigarette and pondered on the thought. The rest of his team didn't seem that lonely. But as for the other team, they kept to themselves a whole lot more. Especially their sniper. Smirking at the thought of him the BLU spy put his cigarette out. Light filled the room as he flicked on the lamp _Fine time to read a book…_

"Where's doc?"

"He should be in his office" The RED heavy looked at the sniper concerned

"Thanks mate." He stumbled off before heavy could say anything else. It wasn't that he didn't like heavy it's just sometimes its hard to have conversations with him. It's hard to keep conversations going with anyone on his team for that matter...

BANG BANG the sniper "knocked" on the door to medic's office "MEDIC! I need some help mate." taking a deep breath he leaned on the wall in fear of falling again

"I'm busy! geh weg!" Medic shouted from behind the door grumpily

"Too busy for a bleedin' man?" He grumbled

The door opened with a burst of air to reveal the grouchy old doctor staring him straight in the eyes. With a quick nod the medic observed his body then noticed the duck taped foot. His face contracted into a disgusted gesture "was ist das? What did you do?" the medic moved aside letting the sniper enter

"I uh stepped on a knife" The RED sniper lifted himself onto the table, he could feel medic glaring at him. The door slammed and medic put on fresh gloves then grabbed the nearest desk chair and slumped down into it with an annoyed huff.

"Well for one thing… this is not how you take care of a wound schweinehund" he groaned. The medic grabbed a pair of scissors of the counter and began cutting away the duct tape and cloth causing more blood to begin to flow "It was a good enough attempt I must say though Herr sniper." He rolled backwards and grabbed a needle and wire "You are going to need stitches." the medic smiled and threaded the needle

"Are you SURE about that doctor?" the sniper became cautious over the use of wire

"Don't you trust me?" he purred tilting his head and placing a hand on snipers left leg "now hold still." his grip tightened and he thrusted the needle into snipers foot, seeming to not have any aim

"GODDAMN" the sniper exclaimed pain surging in his foot. He looked at the medic who had a very devious expression, his smile so large it took up half his face. His eyebrows were pushed together so much it looked like a unibrow

After a while the medic looked up at the sniper quite satisfied with his work "You should be alright now Herr sniper."

"What about walking?" the sniper pushed himself off the table and carefully stepped on his right foot using the table as a support

"You'll be fine." The medic's accent was thicker than ever "Now go I have more important business to attend to." He rolled over to the door and opened it with a gestured hand pointing outside, sniper took the hint and immediately bid farewell to the little german crybaby who had obviously decided to throw a pissfit.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning was crisp and bright. The BLU spy had already headed to the office and admired the weather. Being stuck in the rain for a week can make a man appreciate the simple weather. Inside the base was not quite as nice.

"Hey spy!" the BLU engineer called from across the room " Come over here for a second would ya?" his voice became more serious

_This better not be about last night. _The spy strolled over towards the engineer "What is it?"

"The alarm system apparently went off last night. Do you know what happened?"

"No" the spy was lying through his teeth

"Well apparently some one caught your office on fire son." he began to mess with his wrench uneasily, _he knows something_

"What a shame." the spy pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth

"Hey losers!" scouts voiced echoed, the spy turn to notice he was in the hallway "Miss Pauling is here and she's having a meeting"

"Well we better go slim." the engineer started heading towards scout, spy could've swore he glared at him

"Yes." the spy silently followed them into the room and took a seat at the round table avoiding conversation

The meeting was slow but every word spoken continued to make spy more angry. _Why were those god forbidden papers so important? It really should not matter if someone got in the base, no harm was actually done. _He buried his head in his hands, taking a deep breathe then sighing as an attempt to keep calm

"It was probably the RED spy since the cameras were shut down earlier yesterday afternoon!" Miss Pauling insisted

"No it couldn't have been" The BLU engineer said "There was probably just a malfunction with the cameras. Are you sure it wasn't a pyro?"

Miss P sighed and adjusted her glasses "I seriously doubt their pyro would come just to destroy ONE room engie." she sighed "it obviously was secret since no one knew about it until this morning."

"Why was it ONLY the Frechie's office and not the rest of ours?" the soldier grunted

"Information probably." the engineer coughed "Spy always has a lot of secrets."

"Uh…" Miss pauling looked at the engineer "That's why it had to be a spy!"

"Couldn't've."

"At least the base isn't so full of papers now" The BLU medic chuckled

"Will you all just _shut up_." The spy dropped his fist onto the table causing everyone to go silent, "None of the papers were important, at least to my knowledge. This should not be a big deal." He took his cigarette into his fingers and pointed it at the engineer "Why are you so concerned about those papers and finding out what actually happened?"

"I'm just as curious as the rest of ya" he chimed in

With a quick motion the BLU spy pulled out his revolver and shot the engineer straight between the eyebrows. Blood spurted onto the wall and the dead man fell over revealing himself to be the RED spy.

"HE'S A SPY!" Soldier shouted pointing

"No kidding. " Spy responded placing the gun back in his inner coat pocket

"How did you know he wasn't actually engie?" Miss Pauling questioned

"A hunch. The engineer is not as persistent as he was." he blew out a puff of smoke

"I guess this means he is the one who destroyed your office then." She paused, but quickly shook her unprocessed thought off "Well anyway…"

The rest of the meeting went by quickly, once dismissed they all made their way to the battlefield for the daily struggle. The BLU spy kept an eye open for the RED spy never showed. He began to worry about his death being permanent since they weren't on the battle. _Oh what a predicament that would put me in… _

"Goddamn spook" The RED sniper chided leaning back in his chair rubbing his foot, which was only covered in a sock.

The BLU spy had only just entered the perch, he had been too busy looking for their spy to visit the bushman. Deciding to find out what the grouchy man was complaining about, he slid into the corner.

"Bloody piker." the sniper put his foot back down and groaned. _Theres no way I'll be able to walk properly for a while…_ He grimaced and picked up his gun, loaded it, and aimed it out the window. BLAM "Piss!" He cocked the gun again and spent a few seconds looking through the scope until returning back to a relaxed sitting position. He laid the gun down and slid his hat off, he began twirling it in his fingers. _What's wrong with me? _He sighed and rubbed his temples

"Is something wrong monsieur?" The spy breathed, remaining cloaked

Sniper stayed quiet for a minute _How long has he been up here?_ "Why do you care"

"Well for one you blamed your… apparent foot injury on me."

_I don't want to keep having conversations with this man… he's driving me up the wall_ "You left your knife." he sat up looking around the small beaten up room. The planks on the walls were barely in place and there was plenty of holes in the roof to flood the room if it rained.

"Shame." the spy boasted. A silence filled the room once again until the spy spoke up "Where is your spy bushman"

"Haven't seen 'im. Even if I have I wouldn't tell you" his put his hat back on and turned in his chair to face the room "So. Are you gonna show yourself mate?" he scoffed

"It would do neither of us any good." he said quietly

"And whys that?"

"I seriously doubt you want to be having a conversation with me" he said in an almost melancholy tone of voice. " Anyway I have more important matters to deal with. Adieu monsieur." _What the bloody hell was that about? _Sniper thought to himself, although deep down, he felt a confusing sense of absence that he couldn't explain. "Damn spooks" he muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6 - Poker and Tea

6

"See ya tomorrow!" the RED scout called

"Yeah" The sniper nodded and got in the back of his van. He was exhausted to the point of passing out, which is exactly what he did. He slept until the sun was down, and awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. _What time is it?_ The sniper rolled out of bed, and reached for the door handle. He turned around to look out the window _shit why is someone here in the middle of the night?_

Opening the door his gaze met the eyes of the BLU spy. _I probably look like shit_ "What do you want" he yawned

"Where is my knife?"

"Don't you have other ones you can use ya spook?"

"Are you saying you want to keep it monsieur?" The BLU spy countered, sniper was at a loss of words "Because you can, if you would like. I just thought since it hurt you fairly bad you would want to get rid of it."

"N-Nah, why the hell would I need it?" he said as he snatched it off the counter and thrust it into the spy's hand. As he pulled away, however, he accidentally brushed his fingers ever so gently against the spy's sending an inaudible bolt of electricity between the two.

"Merci." The spy put it in his jacket and turned around to leave, when sniper said hurriedly

"Leavin' so soon spook?"

"Pourquoi, mon chaton? Do you want me to stay?"

" Well, do you have any plans?"

"Why would I?" the spy's face contorted and he tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"AH right…" the sniper scratched his head "Well where ya headed?"

The spy shrugged, he had work to do but he honestly did not care he was probably just going to head home anyway.

"Well uh… do you want some coffee?" the sniper blurted out suddenly, a rise of color slowly blooming on his face.

"I'd prefer tea." the spy's face remained stoic as he answered hesitantly.

"I probably have some somewhere" the sniper began to tug at the back of his shirt, a fluster of feelings traveling up his spine.

"I suppose I can make time" the spy smirked _wait really?_

"G-great! Uh… Sorry for the.. uh.. mess." the sniper moved aside making room for the spy to enter, _Crikey, what am I doing? _"Uh...yeah, it ain't no fancy five-star hotel, but hey, it's home"  
>"I've had far worse petit, this is fine."<br>"Right…" sniper stuttered _Why does this feel so….right? _The thought came uninvited as he threw open a random cabinet door and began to search for the tea._  
><em>The spy made a disgusted noise as he noticed the bed and the collection of jarate sitting in piles beside it, the spy shuddering as unwelcome memories of being covered in the substance. "Do you have a light monsieur?" The spy asked getting irritated

"Oh yeah sorry mate." The sniper flipped on the light that was over the sink, _why did I not notice that? Oh god im so stupid_

As the sniper resumed his search, he eventually found a lone box of tea in the back of said cabinet. "It's uh mango tea…" _what is this shit are you kidding me, he probably doesn't even li…_

"That's perfectly fine, I'm actually quite fond of mango tea." the spy sat down in one of the chairs in the small booth big enough for only two people

"Great!" _Thank god thats the only tea I fucking have…_ The sniper put on some water to boil then sat across from the spy, avoiding eye contact he looked to the left and noticed a pair of underwear on the floor "W-would you like to play some poker?" he blurted out looking back at the BLU spy

"I guess a game wouldn't hurt anything." the spy pulled out a cigarette and lit it as sniper retrieved the deck from a nearby drawer. "here," the spy took the pack of cards and started to shuffle them. Just as he did that the water started to whistle

"Uh I'll get that" the sniper stood up and started to make two mugs of tea _I cannot believe I let this bloody piker in my van… and I'm making him tea! God… What am I thinking? I am going to be dead if anyone finds out… that's a chance I'm willing to take_

The sniper was having the time of his life, playing poker and drinking tea with someone he never thought he would become close to. The spy felt calm, at home kind of, for once. It was a good way to get of out of having nightmares. The two men shared stories and jokes, once and a while even smiles. After about an hour the spy glanced at his watch

"I should be going mon ami, it would be a shame if we got caught." he took a hand and yanked a bit at the bottom of his mask "It is a bit stuffy in here.. no?"

"Ah yeah it is." he thought for a minute, trying to think of a way to get him to stay "We could always get up front and turn the A.C. on."

"No I should be headed home about now" The spy stood up

"D-do ya need a ride home?" sniper quickly stood up after him

"Non mon chaton," The spy turned on his heel towards the door and took a step but the sniper got past him and opened the door

"Here I'll get the door mate" his face was flustered

"Non." The spy squeezed next to him and put his on the handle with snipers and pulled the door closed. "You are an interesting man mon chaton." spy slipped his loose hand around sniper's torso. _Oh my god _"I would like to get to know you better" _Oi…_The spy pushed the sniper backwards and pinned him against the door. He slowly closed the space between their faces until there was only a hair's width between their lips. _I shouldn't be doing this_

Just as the sniper melted into the moment the shrill sound of a trumpet interrupted their lips from touching. He grimaced and shook his head "That was soldier, I guess that means it's mornin' ah sorry mate" the snipers body filled with worry, but did not let go of the enemy spy

"It is alright. I should go." the BLU spy said slowly, backing away from sniper, but not before first sneaking one last glance up at his lips. He slunk past the sniper and cloaked as he went out the door, leaving sniper standing there breathless, with a table messy with a deck of cards. Sniper let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and calmly began to clean up the cards of the table, the events from earlier playing over in his head.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Embrace

After the event the spy headed back to his base, knowing it would be no use to go home this early in the morning. He had always had a fascination with the RED sniper, and now he realized it was more than just a fascination. The touch of the Aussie lingered and he craved to be close to him once more.

The morning dragged as the spy sat in his base waiting, until Pauling showed up who seemed very flustered. "Hey spy!" she walked over her arms full of folders "Can you pass on a message to the team for me. I'm really busy today so i don't have time too"

"Bien sûr" the BLU spy blew smoke from his nostrils

" The RED spy is off the grid. We aren't sure what happened but you probably won't have to worry about him for a while." she smiled

"Splendid" the spy inhaled some smoke

"Yes. Well bye" she left in a hurry

The sniper sat in his perch, aiming at the battlefield, with his left foot propped up on a box to avoid pressure on it. He simply could not think straight, being up all night was not good for his health. He had already drank his tenth cup of coffee and he was still groggy. He leaned back and tilted his hat over his face to get some rest. Closing his eyes he zoned out quickly, only to jolt awake to the sound of a spy uncloaking nearby, checking his watch, he realized that he managed to get a few hours of rest. _Well better than nothin' I suppose. _Making his way towards the door, he opened it to find none other than the BLU spy.

"You have some nerve to show up here again spook."

"I'm sure I don't understand, mon ami, the last time I was here you seemed to _enjoy_ my company." the spy purred slowly blowing smoke from his mouth

"Well…. you bloody piker came to my van!" clenching his fish he began to raise his voice

"To retrieve my knife… but more than that occurred. Non?" he said smirking as he began circling sniper like a lion circling its prey.

" Yeah. But I'm not going to bloody admit it" the sniper retorted defiantly. Suddenly, the spy was behind him, his hot breath caressing the back of his ear.

"Oh, _aren't you_, mon chaton?" spy purred seductively into his ear.

"We'll get caught"

"Is that your only excuse?" the spy wrapped his arms around the beastly man, the sniper's breathing getting increasingly more erratic by the second.

"Look ere'... I DO NOT like you ya spook. We are suppose to hate each other and I DO"

"If you did you wouldn't have let me in your van monsieur." he slipped a hand between his vest and started massaging small circles into his chest, his smirk growing . Before sniper knew what was happening, the spy was in front of him and his soft lips were pressed firmly against his rough mouth. A moment of hesitation went through sniper's mind before his thoughts went blank and he melted into the kiss. The kiss became more rough and so did the touching, but sniper lost his breath and was forced to pull away.

"I don't understand mon chaton?" the spy kept their bodies pressed together

"Me neither" the sniper said after he regained his ability to breath, "Why?"

"Why what?"

The sniper shook his head denying what he felt. _What just happened? And why do I want it to happen agai…..no, no NO, I shouldn't be thinking this way. _

"Are you concerned about having feelings for a fellow man?"  
>The sniper hesitated, he knew deep inside that he prefered men but had never actually thought about it, he just kind of ignored all his feelings. He had past experiences kissing and whatnot but never with a man. He always lost interest in the girls he dated, finding time alone with men more pleasing. When the kids at school would sneak a naughty magazine in he always played along but didn't understand the hype."I shouldn't. I…"<p>

"Mon cher." the spy began to speak in a low soft tone of voice "I understand if you do not have feelings but… ignoring them is not the same as having them. I understand that you have problems trusting me bushman but why do you?" In the past they have had conversations instead of killing each other, sharing moments of trust. The sniper bit his lip and stayed silent, all he wanted was this man's touch, it felt so good.

"I think I want you" the sniper hesitated

"Now that bushman is too quick for my taste"

Before he knew what hit him the spy was pinned against the wall with rough lips at his neck. The BLU spy acknowledged his feelings but refused to go any further. "Sniper not now we haven't even.." the spy was interrupted with the sensation of another bite on his neck. The RED sniper looked up at him

"We haven't what?"

"We haven't…" the spy straightened himself from how he had slunk into snipers grasp "This has been our first kiss mon chaton I think we should keep it that way, although I appreciate your enthusiasm."

"ah… right then." with a slight zapping noise the spy was cloaked, but he remained in the snipers grasp. Sniper felt a slight touch on his cheeks and then one last embrace of lips. The areas that had been touched were no longer being touched and the sniper stood alone once again.


	8. Chapter 8

The RED sniper was so flustered he headed back to the base to clean himself up a bit. After he rinsed his face in the sink he headed back to the battlefield.

"großartig..." the medics voice echoed down the empty hallway _what the hell is that bloke doin' _

The sniper made his way towards medics office and he started to hear a small buzzing from one of the medi guns, except there were also popping noises. The sniper got closer to medics office

"heilige Scheiße…" _He sounds like hes having a hard time breathing I should check on him_

"Hey doc are you alright?" the sniper walked in and medic had his pants off with his legs spread on the table, he was obviously high because the kritzkrieg was on. He was moving his arm in a steady motion pumping his cock. Over and over pleasing himself.

"scheiße!" the medic shouted shakily looking at sniper angrily but also concerned, he moaned, arching his neck, moving his hand quicker. Obviously he was about to hit his peak, the sniper rushed out and before he was out of the hallway, a loud moan from medic echoed through the halls. _Bloody…_ the sniper got back in his nest trying to stay calm, that worse an extreme gross sight he tried to block it out and think about the BLU spy.

The spy returned to the base as usual, keeping up his stoic, broody demeanor, but on the inside, his thoughts were buzzing rapidly like a huge swarm of butterflies. _It actually happened, no interruptions. _He thought gleefully to himself, there had been some hesitation, but spy was pleased at how quickly sniper responded, enthusiastically at that. Now that he was positive that his feelings were returned, maybe he could finally move on from his past. At the thought of his past, numerous memories, some best left forgotten, swam to the forefront of his mind.

_She was a sexy woman, I did not deserve her. I'm glad she left. _They had met at a bar about 10 years ago. The spy noticed her beauty from across the room, he bought her a drink, they fell in love quickly. _She was always so fascinated with me… _They shared their one year anniversary in Paris, making love and enjoying the view. The spy told her some of his deepest secrets and trusted her.

She was an artist, a painter to be exact, and loved to travel. As the BLU spy became more busy with mercenary work she began to travel more without him, this didn't concern him until she began leaving and not coming home for weeks without telling him. She would always have excuses on why she did it, but as it became more apparent, she was no longer in love with him. He knew letting someone go who had all his secrets stored was a bad thing. But he never considered losing her.

They began to fight, more and more often. They ran out of money from the cost of continuous traveling. _She was so sweet but hid a beast._

"Corbeau, I love you why do you not see that?" the woman was flustered and angered at the assumption that she didn't love him

"You used to. Why should I believe you still do? You never show it. I have told you my deepest secrets and what have you told me? How devastating it was when you had to kill your own dog?!" the spy raised his voice by the end of the sentence but inhaled a whiff of smoke to help stay calm

"What do you mean I don't show it you menteur?"

"When was the last time you told me before you left for a trip? hm? Relationships are about trust mon amour. "

"And I trust you! What is the problem?"

"I do not trust you anymore. How am I suppose to know you aren't seeing someone else or ratting me out to some other agency!"

"I would never dream of such things" she said, honestly, for once. It was hard to read if she was lying or not, it seemed she wasn't. The spy stayed quiet but never broke his gaze, quickly starting to seethe in anger as the moments passed.

"You…..you….TU ES UN SERPENT MENSONGE!" Spy finally blurted out in his mother-tongue. There had to be _something_, an explanation for why she had been acting so untrustworthy.

"Si tu parles le vérité, alors, qu'est-ce que tu a gardant de moi? Je vraiment veux savoir….." he said warily

"Mon amour, si tu a compris…" she started hesitating slightly.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce je comprends pas?" The spy interjected, almost begging.

"M-mon enterprise…" She said quietly in defeat.

"Your what?" spy said calming down immediately and unfurrowing his brow.

"My business spy! I help run an important business that benefits thousands of people! Of course you wouldn't understand, you never venture further than cigarettes, but I could supply so much more."

The spy looked across at her with wide eyes, he had been expecting something bad, but drugs? The thought never crossed his mind that his precious petite would ever be involved in something so vile. Vivien, his delicate flower, a drug lord? Such a thought was inconceivable. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he realized he had yet to say anything.

"Corbeau? Mon amour, say something…" she said anxiously

"Do not call me that, _Vivien_" the spy said in between clenched teeth "I knew it, you were keeping something from me, I just never believed you could fall so far. You disgust me, as does the enterprise you represent."

Her eyes flickered "upcoming drugs. Mainly LSD"

_LSD, Why did it have to be LSD? _Spy thought to himself.

"La situation est pire que je que j'imaginais…" spy mumbled underneath his breath

"S'il vous plaît Corbeau, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser!" Vivien defended quickly

"Tu es merde, je te déteste, et je pense que je ne veux jamais te revoir." spy said with a unhappy finality.

"Adieu" he said simply

"Mais, Cor…"

"J'ai dit, _adieu mademoiselle." _The spy swiftly left the house and headed into the rain _Why does it always rain..._


	9. Chapter 9 - American Dreams

(note: this chapter is short, but the next chapter is long.)

The next few days the RED medic gave sniper glares, but when they made eye contact he would quickly look away. During battle he refused to heal him and always made an excuse not to. He would disappear during break time and reappear suddenly and act like nothing was wrong. No one else seemed to notice his strange behavior except for heavy who confronted sniper after a battle, about four days after the incident

"Sniper" heavy loafed down the hall in a quick pace

"What is it?" the sniper turned around to see the heavy, he looked quite flustered

"Medic. He has been acting strange."

"I know"

"But… not like usual. He will not take care of anyone else on battlefield."

"I noticed" the sniper coughed, he wanted to get to his van to sleep, his mind hasn't been at its best.

"I insist but he refuses. Especially with you." he began to mess with his pockets "did something happen with you?"

"No. I mean… not really." the sniper flicked his hat and looked at heavy

"What do you mean" he began to lower his voice "do you know something?"

"What are you talking about heavy? I just walked in on him a couple days ago and he has been giving me death glares since." he clarified

"Da I see." he took a step back "Thank you for time sniper" he walked back down the hall into medics office and pulled the door shut. Russian tongue filled the hallway, exchanged between the heavy and the medic.

"Tea." the spy lit his cigarette and loosened his tie, he was sitting in a booth at the back of a restaurant. The smell of steak and burgers filled the air. The amptoshere was loud and busy, people with families and lovers sharing a milkshake. Peering around he noticed how american the restaurant was. It were times like these when spy couldn't help but imagine the earlier times in his and Vivien's relationship, how simple and carefree they were together. They had recently paid a vacation to America, Vivien had wanted to see the sights, sounds, and get the "American experience" as she called it.

In fact, they stopped in a diner almost identical to the burger joint he was at now. Spy suggested they go somewhere else, they certainly weren't lacking in money.  
>"This one, mon amour, stop right here!" She yelled gleefully<br>"Really? This greasy, roach-infested cesspool of a restaurant? Wouldn't you much rath….."

"_**No, this one.**_" she lightly commanded "Why even come to America without trying all their delicacies?" She argued  
>Spy wrinkled his nose as the smell of burning grease wafted over, "<em>Right, delicacies" <em>he thought with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
>"Well, I suppos…" he started<br>"YAY! Merci mon amour tu ne le regrettes pas!" She exclaimed in her mother tongue.

The house reeked of bleach. It had been a week since their trip to America. The BLU spy made his way to the bath room to find Vivien bleaching her hair.

"Mondieu!"

"Corbeau! I thought you said you had to stay at work late…" Vivien turned around to face her fiance. Her face was flustered and the bleach soaked her hair, shades of yellow painted the shades of dark brown

"What on Earth are you doing?!" the cigarette fell out of his mouth and hit the floor

"I'm bleaching my hair what does it look like?!"

"My god why your hair is so beautiful" distress filled the spy's face

"I like it" she turned back to her mirror "I look like an American Hollywood star" she puckered her lips and began to apply more bleach

"You like their culture so much you want to be like them?"

"Are you surprised Corbeau? I was taken breathless in their country ever since we visited. I am fascinated… I want to be famous in Hollywood"

"But you're an artist"

"Yes? And what says I can not be a Hollywood wife, a star, someone famous! I could get recognition and be famous for my paintings!" She turned around enthusiastically with a enormous smile on her face "You go there sometimes for work, we could move there"

"I'm not so sure about that… it costs a lot of money to do something like this"

"And you have money to spare so what is your issue?"  
>"I think this is a phase Vivien. You will realize how stupid they are and how vulgar America is."<p>

"I love it" she whispered turning back to the mirror with a straight face

"Give it time." the spy made his way out of the room and to the streets, _something is different. This is so sudden… why on earth would she want to MOVE there? _


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner seemed to only last five minutes, which it probably did but usually everyone got carried away with conversation. The RED sniper devoured his salisbury steak fast, thanked the engineer for making dinner, and headed back to his room. On his way the sniper absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair. _Gettin' pretty long, need a trim soon_ he thought, it was nearly down to his shoulders, almost enough to put into a ponytail. As he came to the entrance to his room, he found it to be open, _I never leave it open, who could'v…..nah, couldn't be…_ He stepped cautiously inside the door looking for anything else that may be out of place to signal a break-in. As he continued to examine his room, the door suddenly closed behind him and the smell of cigarettes became more apparent, making him shiver in anticipation at what was to come next.

"Your room is awfully messy, _mon amour."_ the BLU spy purred in a low tone, gracefully advancing towards the sniper with one side of his mouth quirked into a devilish smirk. The spy stopped a few feet from sniper, regarding his hair with a tilted head.

"Getting a bit shaggy, non?"

"Is there a problem with my hair?" the sniper retorted  
>"Not at all petit, <em>tes cheveux sont très beau,<em> but if you ever have the urge to cut it you only have to call and I'll be happy to assist you." the spy said in a lighter, more thoughtful tone.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt" the sniper said thinking about often it got in the way. The spy pulled up a chair and the sniper acquired a pair of scissors from a drawer, then the spy quickly got to work. It was obvious that he'd done this before as his expert hands quickly cut away several inches of hair from the sniper's head. Sniper let out a soft moan as spy involuntarily tugged lightly on a section of hair, praying that the spy hadn't heard it. Pray as sniper might, however, the spy's ears picked up on the small sound, and smirked behind sniper. Continuing on, the spy therefore made a greater effort to run his hands through sniper's silky hair, tugging as he went, _accidentally _of course, causing sniper to continue to groan.

"I'm going to need you to lean back a bit, to make sure it's straight." the spy said

The sniper did as he wished and tilted his head back, and the spy put a warm hand beneath his head to support it. They made eye-contact then, and a thought quickly passed through spy's mind as to how effortless it would be to simply lean down and entwine their lips. The sniper felt a rosy blush rising to his cheeks at their proximity and turned his head, hoping spy didn't notice. The spy's gaze became clouded in longing and he gently put a hand on either side of sniper's face and angled it towards himself. Then he let their lips brush once, twice, before sniper got impatient and put more force into the kiss, causing the spy to gasp in surprise. The sniper took this opportunity to ravage the spy's mouth, letting his tongue freely caress the inside of spy's mouth. His mouth tasted like cigarettes and something so unique and addicting, but perhaps that was just the nicotine talking. They broke for a second and stared at each other wordlessly, both quite out of breath from their passionate embrace. The spy slithered around the chair going to sniper's front _Well so much for haircuts_… he thought for a moment and sat down achingly slow, making sure to straddle sniper in the most sensual way possible. The sniper wasted no time picking up where they left off, one hand running up and down spy's back and the other gripping his thigh. The spy slowly put all of his weight on him, subtly grinding himself into sniper, forcing him to let out soft moans that continued with increasing volumes. Spy quickly silenced sniper with his own mouth, letting his hand snake around to the back of his head and lightly rake his nails across his neck. He pulled back slightly and purred in sniper's ear.

"Not too loud, _mon chaton, _someone might hear…" although the look in the spy's eyes assured sniper that the spy didn't give a flying fuck if anyone heard them. As sniper went in to kiss him again, the spy quickly grabbed his hips and spun him around lightly shoving the sniper down onto the bed. The sniper was stunned for a second, but he had no time to think about it because in that moment the spy was back, towering over him with a knee between his thighs, kissing him soundly, a hand on either side of his head.  
>"<em>Mon dieu, je t'aime" <em>the spy growled under his breath, leaving sniper to wonder what he said, seeing as he spoke no french. The sniper started to remove his shirt, and the spy's eyes widened, sitting back on his knees he quickly freeing himself of his suit jacket and undid the first few buttons before sniper pulled him roughly by the tie, forcing him to crash his lips to spy's. After that, the rest of their clothes were removed in a passionate haste, leaving the both of them in their briefs, even though sniper already had ripped his boxers off. They both made love passionately, the one never finishing without the other. After their height of ecstasy, they fell back on either side of the bed, breathing heavily. The spy maneuvered himself into the crook of sniper's arm and they both fell into a deep, relaxing sleep.

The sniper jolted awake to the unwelcome sound of a trumpet blasting throughout the halls. His eyes fluttered open only to find an empty still-warm spot on the opposite side of his bed. Sniper sat up and stretched, suddenly aware of how sore he was, some places more than others. He leaned to his side and rubbed his backside. _Bloody hell…. my ass is sore _he laughed

The next morning sniper walked into the meeting and everyone was laughing and being louder than usual.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" sniper groaned

"Hurr Hudahah!" the pyro garbled gleefully

"The what?" Sniper answered back, he never could understand pyro.

"There seemed to be some cats makin' an awful ruckus last night, wouldn't stop yowling, couldn't get a damn inklin' o' sleep." the engineer explained.

Just then the sniper turned beet red and frantically stuttered out "Yeah….cats….heh….if you'll excuse me" as he left the room in a hurry.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Departure

The next week was particularly silent. The battles slowed until they found out they were relocating to the coldfront.

On the morning of their move the RED sniper found a box outside his van door. It was small and was wrapped in nice red paper. As he picked it up he started to undo the wrapping, underneath it revealed a brown box. Inside the box was a bronze pocket watch with a spade engraved on it, picking it up he tilted it as it shined in the early morning sunlight. The sniper clicked it open to show the time, the clock hands were silver and the accents were black. Closing it he stuffed it in his pocket and noticed a note in the box,

_Run, mon chaton._

_And don't stop for anything. _

_Get out of here quickly or you'll run out of time._

_The clock is ticking._

_What? Must be a metaphor or some shit… _the RED sniper stuffed the box in his other pocket and started heading toward the base

"Care for tea?" the spy's voice flowed through the wind

"What?" the sniper turned around to face the BLU spy holding a box of tea bags

"I said. Would you care for tea?" he inhaled the smoke from his cigarette and stared blankly at the sniper

"I'm busy today." he grumbled

"Mmm and so am I mon ami." the words seemed to pour out of spy's mouth as if he had rehearsed this

"Then why are you here"

"I've already said it twice. Tea. We could play a game of cards also if you would like"

The sniper stayed quiet for a second, he knew where they were relocating to so it didn't matter if he didn't show up this morning.

"Sure, I guess"

"Wonderful"

They stood in the blazing sun staring at each other for a couple moments

"Um" the sniper coughed

"Are you going to invite me into your van or are we going to have to go somewhere else?"

"Well I guess we should go somewhere else because they expect me to be here"

"Sounds good"

Another silence filled the space

"Are we seriously just going to stand here bushman. I know you're used to this wretched heat, but I for one, am not." he loosed his tie

"Oh right. Let's go" the sniper headed for the van and the spy followed.

The car ride was silent and uncomfortable, their destination wasn't set yet and neither had spoken a word. The spy tossed the box of tea around in his hands and blew smoke out the window, over and over. Not particularly in that order, the sniper would occasionally look over and then look straight back to the road.

"Where to" the sniper broke the silence and repositioned his hat

"I thought you had a place in mind?" the spy said, agitated

"I thought you did"

The van filled with silence once again.

"Mon chaton you are terrible at planning ahead"

"For one I can't plan for when your sneaking arse is going to show up! Second… there isn't anywhere to go in this dump hole."

"Because you don't have a proper home?"

"This is where I live! I move around" their voices began to get louder

"You live in a van" the spy threw his cigarette out the window

"At least I am prepared for relocation"

"Are you implying that I'm not?" the spy lit another cigarette and the van became silent once again. The van ran into the grass and the sniper stopped the van completely

"Get out." he said in a dark manner

"I just wanted to spend this day with you mon chaton."

"I said get out of my van spook" he looked out the drivers window avoiding eye contact."

"You can't keep running away mon chaton." the spy said reaching into his jacket, he paused for a light moment "Did you like your present?"  
>"What? The watch and the threatening message? What the bloody hell are those supposed to mean?!" The sniper said, his voice rising slightly.<p>

"Oh mon petit, I thought you could figure that out for yourself." spy replied with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "If you don't you will in time."

The door creaked as the spy let himself out of the van, he took a step back and took in a whiff of smoke. Sniper glanced at him and started up the van again, with a roar from the engine he was down the road. The BLU spy stood for a few minutes, there was nothing on this road, just a stretch of desert.

"Typical." he sighed and began to make his way to the nearest town.

After taking a stop to take a piss the sniper climbed back into the van and noticed the box of tea sitting on the passenger seat. Ignoring it he continued down the road, the landscape became more rocky and there was no longer sand. Occasional trees and grass spots, still not close to his destination.


	12. Chapter 12 - Penumbra

Weeks passed, the sniper no longer got random visits, no more sudden arrivals. Everyday his guard fell more, losing hope he would ever see the French-man ever again. Drinking the tea he left whenever he got lonely was his only escape. _Atleast I have time to perfect my aim again…_

The morning was crisp and cold. He put on a hoodie and decided to put the hood up instead of wearing his hat, he grabbed a pair of fingerless gloves and headed out of his van. Rushing into the base and prepared boiling water to use for tea. The RED sniper opened the cabinet and grabbed a tea bag and a mug. CLICK he turned the dial off and poured the water into the mug and placed the tea bag in the water.

"Tea Herr Sniper?" the medics voice reached snipers ears from the other side of the room

"We're out of coffee" he replied quickly

"There is some in the cabinet did you not see it?"

"Nah, tea is fine though."

"Since when do you prefer tea over coffee?"

"I don't" the sniper coughed knowing thats really what was happening, but he honestly thought tea helped him wake up instead of the force of coffee making him remain awake. He turned around and sat himself at the small round wood table where medic had already made himself comfortable on the opposite side.

The rest of the RED team slowly flowed into the room but the sniper had zoned out long beforehand. The room became rowdy and once sniper finished his tea he headed off to his "room" to rest a bit. His room was the very last one on the hallway, it was also the smallest. The walls were brown with peeling paint and the floor was concrete, a small mattress sat in the corner and a stool sat next to it which was being used as a nightstand. A small window was on the wall above the mattress, covered in a curtain that layed on top of the rod for it. Half the room was taken up by the mattress, on the opposite wall sat a full body mirror.

The sniper closed the door and turned to his right to view himself in the mirror. A thick 5 o'clock shadow sat on his face and his hair fell down almost past his ears. His muffin top showed under his jacket and his eyes had dark bags. He slid his sunglasses off and sat on the mattress, he rubbed his temples feeling a headache come on. The sniper regretted his last encounter with the spy and how he reacted but still felt an anger towards him. _Why hasn't he come back?_

The RED sniper stretched and layed on his back, on the ceiling above him was a note. _Bloody pikers timing…_ He sat back up and took a step on the mattress, reaching for the note he pulled off the ceiling. The paper was fancy, it was the color of a pearl and shined in the light that leaked through the curtain.

_Do you miss me?_

The sniper crumbled it up and threw it on the stool, the mattress sunk as his body weight fell on it once again. Angst filled his mind _Why did he tell me to run… then yell at me that I need to stop running? All he does is run and hide! He's messing with my head._

_Why did he leave the tea?_

_I don't even like tea that much._

_So why did I decide to drink it?_

"Get ready!" the administrators voice boomed over the intercom

What a disgusting man… the BLU spy stood and watched the RED demo attempting to stand up, with a slight kick from the French man he slunk over the ground. His knife pierced the demo's back and his body went limp and fell the ground with a thud. Cleaning the blood of his knife with a handkerchief the spy slid it back into his coat, re cloaked, and made his way to the sniper.

The RED sniper positioned himself on a ledge, positioned on the RED side near the center. Standing a couple feet away from the sniper the spy spoke up

"You need a haircut." the French accent filled the air

"I know" the sniper responded quietly, feeling a frantic rush of anxiety

"I noticed you drank my tea."

"Yeah. It was better than I thought it would be." the sniper hadn't moved and remained looking out of the scope on his rifle

"Interesting."

"What is" the sniper paused turning around

"The fact that you drank the tea but refused it to drink it WITH me."

"I didn't refuse"

"Then what was it? You made me leave. I bet you regret it now…Don't you?" silence followed

"Why do you keep leaving" the sniper retorted

"Why don't you let me stay?"

"I did"

"Yes but you became angered." the spy alternated his weight to his left leg

"I don't understand"

"We've had this conversation before sn-"

"NO" the sniper interrupted "I know why I like you but why… WHY aren't we just…"

"Spending time together? I think we both know why that is an obstacle mon chaton"

"Yeah we have to be secret I know I just… why are you here when I don't want to see you but you're not there when I miss you." the sniper became quiet

"Because we are trained to hate each other. At the sight of my face you get angry. Is that correct?" the sniper answered in a nod from his head "That is why I am cloaked right now sniper. Because you would try to kill me if I wasn't." the spy stood back up taking steps toward the sniper

"All the hate from these years is still inside me"

The spy slid the snipers hood off and entwined his fingers into the Aussie's hair. His fingers tinged blue at the touch. The sniper jolted away and stood up quickly. He looked around the ledge and the snowy field under for the spy but saw nothing. Clenching his fists he reached for his kukri that was sheathed on his belt.

"Calm down" the spy purred "Don't let your instinct control you. You aren't an animal."  
>" Maybe not, but that's not going to keep me from tearing you a new ass spook!" Sniper growled<br>"Oh, petit, you talk so dirty_, I like it."_

"Shut up and fight dammit!" Sniper roared  
>The sniper backed up against the rock, most likely an instinctive reflex to avoid being his back hit the rock behind him he looked frantically around to attempt to locate the source of the charming french voice.<br>"Show yourself spook!"  
>Just then, he felt a warmth flow through him as an invisible force pinned him to the rock, also knocking his kukri from his hands. The sniper's eyes widened as he felt light breathy chuckles fan across his face. Sniper slowly saw the blank air in front of him morph into the BLU spy, his face barely a hair's width away.<br>"As you wish, _mon amour_." the spy said in a voice so low that sniper could feel the reverberations throughout his own chest. The sniper started to say something but the only thing that came out was an unintelligible stutter.  
>"Awww, what is it mon chaton? Cat got your tongue?" The spy cooed with a devilish pout adorning his features.<p>

"D-don't think you've won spy, I'm still mad at you, the only reason your sorry ass is still alive is because I don't have a weapon right now."

Just then, sniper attempted to quickly snake his way around the spy, with every intention of making him regret that smartass comment when spy lightly yanked on his wrist and pulled him back in place with a soft thud. _Well so much for my kukri. _Suddenly, he captured sniper's chin in one hand and gazed softly into his eyes before firmly and softly brushing his lips against sniper's. Sniper's eyes widened and he refused to respond, his free hand attempting to push at spy's chest. However, he slowly fell victim to the feeling of spy's lips slowly sliding against his own, his hand instead sliding up spy's chest to grip the lapels of his suit. Eventually his hand started to explore the inside of his suit jacket pausing briefly when he felt the cold metal of his knife. _I could stab him. _The thought came unbidden, and sniper closed his hand around the feared object. _He doesn't suspect anything_. Spy broke the kiss gently, his whole body humming in happiness when he felt the sharp sting of a blade sinking into his stomach. Sniper twisted it to the side for good measure and stepped away leaving the spy to sink to his knees holding his gut with a blank look of surprise etched onto his face. He looked at his blood-soaked hand, staring at the substance in such confusion, one would almost guess that he'd never seen it. Spy then glanced up at sniper with a broken look of disbelief before falling heavily and awkwardly onto the ground, a single tear escaping and quickly mixing with the pool slowly sinking into the snow around him.


End file.
